


I Know You

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She insists she knows him. But the man before her is not the man she once knew. Post-Destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

His laugh is chilling, sending goosebumps down her bare arms and making her hands clench together. The cuffs around her wrists were starting to hurt, but not as much as her heart was hurting. The man she’d considered friend was standing before her with no recognition of her or what they’d almost been. 

“You know me?” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her an amused look, looking down at her with a now sneer-like expression on his face. “I _doubt_ it.”

“It’s different here. But I know you, Snart.”

“Prove it,” he said, taking a chair and dragging it across the floor before straddling it. He lay his arms over the top of the chair then rest his chin atop them. “Tell me something only YOU know.”

Sara looked him over, her eyes looking for an answer. He was Leonard, but not really. The timeline had been changed. Gideon had been looking into that when they’d responded to an emergency. Sara had been fighting men in tactical gear when the familiar whir of Leonard’s cold gun had distracted her. 

Distracted her enough for him to hit her, knock her out, and take her prisoner. 

Where he’d hit, just at her temple, was sore and tender. She felt more than saw the dried blood at the side of her face. He’d looked at it, once, letting her see a small flicker of doubt. Like he’d regretted hitting her. 

“Take off your gloves,” she said, getting an idea. 

“Excuse me?” he asked. She quirked a brow and he sighed, pulling them off with his teeth. Sure enough, she saw it. A familiar glint on his pinky.

“Alexa.”

He tensed. “What?”

“That ring. First job gone sideways. You kept it to remind you things don’t always go according to plan.”

“Who told you that?” he shouted, standing from the chair and tossing it aside before getting in her face. She just stared him down. “Who?!”

“You did,” she said calmly. “Just like you told me about juvie, the scars on your back, your sister-”

He gripped her chin harshly, making her wince as he practically snarled in her face. “Don’t talk about her. You don’t get to talk about her!”

He released her and started to pace, rubbing his hands over the top of his head while she worked her jaw. Her jaw wasn’t the only thing she was working. Since she’d been sat here, she’d been working on the cuffs, too. He suddenly stopped in his steps and took a deep breath before facing her. Sara could see why people here were so scared of him. He looked menacing. Perhaps even a little insane. This was NOT the Leonard Snart she’d gotten to know on the Waverider. In all honesty, he reminded her of Mick, when he got in one of his moods. 

“Sara.”

“Leonard.”

“Where are your friends?” he asked her, as if he were talking to a small child, instead of a grown adult. 

“Hmmm…” Sara pretended to think it over just as she released herself from her cuffs. “Not quite sure. How about you ask _them_?”

He growled in frustration and stepped closer to her. It was all she needed. She brought her hands up and grabbed him by the lapels of his parka and yanked him forward, smacking her forehead against his nose. He cursed as he dropped to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose as she released the duct tape around her ankles and the legs of the chair with a blade she’d kept hidden. Leonard staggered to his feet and she brought up her hands, using the cuffs as brass knuckles in one hand and holding up her small blade in the other. 

“You don’t want to do this,” she said. 

“Kinda _do_ ,” he retorted. 

She knew all his moves. Knew where he was going to go and how he was going to attack. Soon she had him on the ground, barely conscious. She’d been ready to cuff him and leave but as she looked at his wrist she’d noticed something missing. She pulled his sleeve up to reveal his arm. Where there had been a jagged scar from his elbow down to his wrist, was now bare. Her brows furrowed before she looked down at the man who would kill her if he could. Slowly her finger trailed over the smooth skin and his fingers involuntarily clenched at the feel of someones bare skin against his.

“The Leonard I knew had a scar there… He was thirteen. It was late. He’d been in bed when he’d heard his sister crying.” Immediately the man beneath her tensed for a whole different reason, then tried to buck her off, but she remained placed. He made a frustrated sound between gritted teeth stained red from the split lip she’d given him after punching him. “He’d almost ignored it. He’d been so tired of being a parent he’d just wanted one night off. But he’d put the headphones down and went to check on her. What he hadn’t known was that his father, who was supposed to be out of town, had come home early. The job had gone sideways and he’d come home with a few bottles of beer. Lisa spilled one and he’d cracked a bottle then tried to stab her with it… But Leonard? He’d gotten between them. Brought his arm up and got sliced protecting Lisa. He hated to think what would have happened if he’d ignored her crying. Is that what you did, Len? Did you ignore her?”

“SHUT UP!” he demanded, blue eyes swimming with pain and guilt and rage. “SHUT UP!”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Sara. “I’m sorry you couldn’t save her.”

“Fuck y-”

She brought her first up and punched him. He was out cold and so she dragged him to a pipe then cuffed him there. She quickly went to his coldgun and sabotaged it. She’d watched him clean it enough times to now what piece was vital to it working. She grabbed his phone and everything else she could carry and walked toward the door. She paused, looking over her shoulder at the unconscious man bleeding on the floor. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, allowing a single tear falling from her eye, before leaving him behind. 


End file.
